Twiformers
by AxelPrime
Summary: A new energy substance has surfaced and is being exploited by marauding mechanical beings known as Decepticons in their grand scheme to rule or ruin the universe. In their way stand the heroic Autobots and one adolescent human female with no clue at all.
1. Introduction

Twiformers

**Our world... **

**Our once proud race... **

**Torn apart by war. **

**Two factions rose and fought for that which fuels us, energon. **

**We, the Autobots, are sworn to protect all life at any cost. The Decepticons, who only desire power, are our enemies. **

**For ages we have clashed. Now our struggle has led us to a small, unknown planet called...Earth.**


	2. The Descent

Cybertron, once the proud home world of the majestic Transformer race, now a barren wasteland with only it's still beating organic core keeping it all from coming undone. Not far above the tainted atmosphere orbits the Autobot science/survey vessel, Calaburn, when it's crew picks up a faint energy reading.

"You've got _what?_" asked the captain of the vessel.

"An energy trance, Hyperlinq. Fifty-two kils beneath the planet surface," answered the small bridge officer in an obnoxious tone.

"I don't mean to question your findings, Wheelie, but_ are you sure?_ There's been no reading of _any _sort on Cybertron for the past seven hundred or so stellar-cycles."

"I know. That's why I triple-checked everything _and _ran a level-six diagnostic on the sensor cluster itself before bringing it up. And I _still _have an energy trace."

Hyperlinq thought to himself for a while and finally spoke, "Transfer the datastream to the Diagnostic Auditorium and gather the others. This bears a _closer _investigation..."

The entire crew of the Calaburn scampered down to the Diagnostic Auditorium and gathered around the large three-dimensional computer. Once everyone was accounted for, Wheelie began his review of the situation.

"As you can see, we've got a large number of recognizable elements and a few _rogue _constituents, currently unclassified."

"Looks familiar." stated the young cadet standing just to the left of Wheelie.

The small Autobot answered back, "It should, Hot Shot, it's _energon, _only more so. Looks like a pocket stayed undetected and became contaminated with elemental material from some _far-flung _corner of the universe over time."

"How's that possible?" asked Stockade, the gruff sounding muscle of the group.

Wheelie continued, "With the degradation of Cybertron's atmosphere, the incidence of direct impacts from comets and other space debris is as intense as ever now. This _hybrid _might be the _reaction._"

Hyperlinq stepped in,"And if so, it supports my theory that Cybertron is gradually, albeit on a cosmic timescale, _healing _itself, undoing what was done."

"So...what do we do about it?" asked the Calaburn's only female officer.

Hyperlinq answered her,"I think, Airrazor...we should go take a _look._"

The Calaburn touched down on the crisp burnt surface as Hyperlinq and his most trusted officers disembarked with their technical equipment when Excellion, the group's spiritual member, spoke out, "It's probably _not _worth mentioning, but we're now in contravention of pretty much _every _command directive concerning Cybertron."

"Probably not," Hyperlinq answered, "But _noted. _If you'd rather stay onboard..."

Excellion stuttered, "Oh, n-_no._ The chance to actually set foot on Cybertron again, it's like coming _home._"

Stockade read his tricorder and reported his findings, "Cosmic radiation levels are _off _the scale, and we have a charged-partical storm closing from the west. We'll need to rotate personal shield harmonics just to maintain the most _basic _epidermal integrity."

And so, Hyperlinq and the Calaburn's top science bots marched off into the ash fog. _Hardly _what they considered to be a pleasant stroll down memory lane. The whole party was wearing out when Nightscream, the young, bat-like communications cadet, finally spoke out, "Tough going, huh guys? Even for _me. _Gravity must be what, three-gees bellow normal?"

"Something like that." answered Stockade, "Looks like we're on magno-tread _every step _of the way."

Hyperlinq fidgeted with his scouter, "Can't get a firm visual fix. And intrumentation is giving me some distinctly variable bearings." After further attempts, he decided to contact on the Calaburn via comm-link, "I hope you're safely _back _in orbit, Hot Shot, because we need a locator pulse. _Hot Shot? _Do you read me?"

"Barely." Hot Shot answered back, "Cosmic radiation levels are messing with all comm channels, but I've got a pretty _solid _origination fix on that energon pocket. Transmitting locater pulse now..." He could only get so much to Hyperlinq before the network broke up.

Airrazor suddenly stopped, "_Hey! _Is it just me, or does anyone _else _recognize this place?"

"I-oh..." Hyperlinq could hardly believe his optics, "Oh, _no. _We're back."

A confused look came on Excellion's face, "Back? _Where?_"

"Where it all _spectacularly_ fell apart." Hyperlinq answered, "_Thunderhead Pass!_"

Thunderhead Pass. A large, desolate plane overlooked by twin peeks with an extremely deep, gapping gash running across it. And every now and then, clouds of soot and ash would rise up from the seemingly bottomless depths.

"I...wasn't here." Nightscream stuttered, "Was it...as _b-bad _as they say?"

"Worse." answered Hyperlinq, "And I was back in field ops, trying to find some kind of effective countermeasure, some way of just slowing it down. What it was like _out here, _in the heart of the maelstrom, I can _barely _imagine."

Stockade looked over the edge of the side they were on, "They never did recover a body, did they?"

Hyperlinq sighed, "_No._"

Time passed and the Autobots' locator pulse launcher was set when Stockade approched Hyperlinq, "Sir, far be it from me to _resist _my scientific curiosity, but should we be _doing _this? I mean, if this is the spot where it _literally _all went _down, _perhaps we should leave it well enough _alone._"

Hyperlinq sighed again, "Believe me, old friend, I have my _own _misgivings, but if we don't investigate, if we pretend whatever it is just isn't here, we may precipitate a _fresh _cataclysm! All _this_...it's because we _didn't _ask the questions, _didn't _look beyond our own narrow little concerns. We were so fixated on whatever frontier we were defending or advancing on we never looked up to see what we were doing to the _planet._ Typical. All the brilliant, _innovative _minds we had on tap...and a _Decepticon _was the first to realize what short-sighted, blinkered gear-grinders we all were. So in answer to your question, yes. We _should._ Whatever we find, however unpalatable it might be, we _can't _just pretend it's not there. _Launch _the probe."

With just the press of a single button a sphere of highly conducted electrical energy was sent shooting out the small launcher and into the unknown.

Excellion suddenly stepped forward, "Hyperlinq, that particle storm Stockade tracked is closing in _fast. _We need to be _gone _before it reaches us. Our personal shielding can only take so much."

"Agreed. Airrazor, Nightscream, pack up any non-essential equipment and get ready to _roll out. _We'll analyze the telemetry from the probe once we're back aboard."

Airrazor took a minute to breath it all in one last time, "Well, Cybertron, it's been a _blast, _but I for one am ready to say...good-"

Just as she was about to finish, something had already snuck up behind her and slashed her stabilizer joints.

"_AIRRAZOR?!_" Nightscream blurted out in panic.

Hyperlinq stood there in shock, "What...just..._happened?_"

Without warning, Excellion and Nightscream were both taken out as well, leaving only Hyperlinq and Stockade to fend for each other.

"Some kind of _light-warping _armor." Hyperlinq suggested.

"Agreed. But who _are _they? What are they _doing _here? And why are we getting the short, sharp _shock treatment?_"

"Good questions, but for another time. Right now, we need _options!_"

"Er. Unscientific as it sounds, I'd suggest..._fire at will!_" With that Stockade was firing rounds like a malfunctioning sentry unit.

"_Wait! _Cease fire! The storm's right on us! All we're doing is _catalyzing _the particle mass. If we're not careful we'll-"

But it was too late. The storm was already disabling their shields and overloading their systems. Hyperlinq used whatever power he could to send a message up to the Calaburn, "_Hot Shot! Wheelie! _Do you _read _me? Send-"

That was all he was able to transmit before him and Stockade were impaled by their attackers.

"Hyperlinq? _Hyperlinq?_" Hot Shot kept trying to recapture the source of the signal, but all he kept getting was dead air.

"Oh..._scrap!_" Wheelie suddenly said.

"What?" Hot Shot peered over at whatever Wheelie was looking at on the radar, "Oh..._scrap!_"

Sure enough, a round of missiles had been fired from the planet's surface and were en rout toward the Calaburn.

Wheelie then noticed Hot Shot all the way on the port side of the ship, "What are ya _doing, _kid? We gotta get to the pod. This is a survey ship...those things'll go through us like we weren't there!"

"I'm launching a _distress buoy. _Someone's got to know what's gone on here!"

"_HURRY!_"

The missiles boosted full throttle until they kissed the haul of the ship as it was quickly disassembled in a burst of sound and flame.


	3. Homeleaving

Dawn broke over the endless plains of Arizona. All of the wildlife was just waking up while the human populous hardly stirred at all in their warm, soft beds. But one human was up before even the first gopher. Her name was Isabella Marie Swan, or Bella as most people referred to her. She walked alone across the desert sand holding a cactus in each arm, thinking back on everything that had led up to this day. When her parents split up, her father, Charlie, stayed behind in Forks, Washington to continue his duty as Chief of Police, while she and her mother, Renee, moved in with her step-father, Phil, in Phoenix. For years she got up every morning just to see the sun rise over those hills followed by yet another day of school and hanging out with friends, but now Bella, age 17, was about to kiss it all goodbye. Her mother and Phil were going on a very long trip and entrusted Charlie to look after her. She didn't know how to react to this or what to say about. Finally, as the sun made it all the way into the morning sky, she ultimately decided to turn back and face this head on. Upon returning, she saw that Phil was almost done packing and well ready to her to the local airport. And there was Renee, standing on the front porch waiting. Bella and her mother walked to each other and embraced one last time.

"You _sure_ you're alright with this?" asked Renee, concerned that her daughter still might've been upset about all of this.

Bella just stood there quietly until she finally answered in a slightly depressed tone, "Yes."

Renee did her best to to cheer her daughter up, "Don't worry. I'm _positive _this will be a good thing."

Phil was growing impatient, "Guys, I love you, but could we _please_ hurry things up?"

With that, Renee kissed Bella on the cheek and sent her on her way.

It was long and insignificant trip. "Full Moon" from The Black Ghosts was heard _twice, _first when Phil was driving Bella out of Phoenix and second when Charlie was driving her into Forks. The plane flight wasn't all that exciting either as flight path went through a fog.

On the minute they entered town, Charlie decided to break the ice, "Your hair's longer."

Bella looked up and responded back, "I cut it since the last time I saw you."

"Guess it grew out again."

Finally they'd reached Charlie's house and started moving Bella's stuff into her new room.

Charlie commented on it's features, "Pretty good work lamp. Sales lady picked up the bed stuff. You like purple, right?"

"Purple's cool. Thanks."

"Well, looks like you've got everything under control here."

And just like that, Charlie was heading out the doorway leaving Bella alone with the one cactus she carried along with her the whole trip. She sat there on her bed hoping to finally get some rest when the sound of a car horn got her attention. She placed the cactus on a shelf and hurried outside to find her talking with two Native American males, an older on confined to a wheelchair and a younger one around her age.

Charlie saw her come out the door and introduced the older one first, "Bella, you remember _Billy Black, _right?"

"Yeah" she answered turning to Billy, "You're looking good."

"Well, I'm still dancing.'" he said assuringly, "I'm glad you're here. Charlie hasn't shut up about it since he heard you were coming."

Charlie wasn't all that amused, "Alright, keep exaggerating and I'll roll you into the mud"

Billy started rolling his wheels, "Not before I _ram you in the ankles._"

Pretty soon, the two men were play fighting on the side of the road. Bella couldn't help but chuckle a bit.

The younger man then walked up to her and introduced himself, "Hi, I'm Jacob. We used to make mud pies when we were little."

"Oh yeah, I remember." She replied then looking back at her father and Billy, "Are they always like this?"

Jacob shrugged, "It gets worse with old age."

Finally the two stopped and Charlie walked up to his daughter.

"So, what do you think?" he asked patting the big truck he had parked in the driveway.

Bella looked puzzled, "Think of what?"

Charlie patted it again, "Your _homecoming _present."

"_This?_"

"Yep. Just bought it off of old Billy here."

"I totally rebuilt the engine for you." Jacob told her.

Bella could hardly believe her mind. She immediately got in and moved it out of the driveway to give it a test drive around town.

"I told you she'd love it." said Charlie to Billy.

"Hey, I'm down with the kids."

"Oh yeah, dude. You're the bomb."

Bella first decided to check out the store district to find a place to shop if necessary. On her way, she noticed a business man accidentally drop his palmtop. She got out, picked it up from the sidewalk rushed after him to give it back yelling "Sir! Sir, you dropped this!", but she'd already lost him in the large crowd. She put the small computer in her pocket so she would give it back to him when next she got the chance. Little did she know she wouldn't have to, for by picking up the device ,she'd made herself a walking target.


	4. School Daze

A week past and Bella's first day at a new school had finally come. She was hoping to drive there in her new truck with Jacob, but he already went to school on his people's reserve. Upon parking, she looked around to try and adjust to this new environment. Bella reached into her book bag and pulled out a map of the building to help find her way around.

Upon entry, she was immediately greeted by one of the male students, "You're..._Isabella Swan,_ the new girl! Hi, I'm Eric, the _eyes_ and _ears_ of this place. Anything you _need? Tour guide? Lunch date? Shoulder to cry on?_"

Bella was flattered, but not enough to be totally convinced, "Umm...I'm really kinda the more...'suffer in silence' type."

"Good headline for your feature." Eric commented, "I'm on the paper and _you're news, _baby. Front page!"

Bella stuttered in surprise, "No I'm not! You-please don't...have _any _sort of-"

"Whoah, whoah, chillax!" Eric assured her, "no feature."

She smiled in relief, "Okay."

Gym came fast and without warning. All of the girls had been drafted into a period-long game of Vollyball, and Bella was no exception. She stood there in her spot for a while, waiting for the ball to come her way. When it finally did, she used the full force of her right hand, hitting one of the boys playing Basketball on the other side of the gym.

Bella ran up to him immediately, "I'm sorry. I told them _not _to let me play."

The boy looked up at her and smiled, "Oh. N-no that's...you're, uh, _Isabella,_ right?"

"Just _Bella._"

"Yeah, uh...I'm Mike. Newton."

"Oh. Nice to meet you."

One of the other girls ran up to the two, "She's got a great spike, huh? I'm Jessica, by the way. Hey, you're from _Arizona,_ right?"

Bella nodded, "Yeah"

Jessica continued, "Aren't people from Arizona supposed to be, like, _really tan?_"

"Yeah. Maybe that's why they kicked me out."

Mike and Jessica laughed, complementing on Bella's joke. And like that, the three of them went back to their games.

Soon it was time for lunch and every kid in school was eating either in the mess hall or some other part of the school. Mike showed Bella to the group table where Eric and Jessica were conversing.

Eric looked up in glee, "Hey, Mikey, you met my home girl, Bella!"

Mike's delightful expression changed, "Oh, _your _home girl, eh?"

Another boy suddenly ran up to the table, "_My _girl!" kissed Bella on the cheek and dashed off with Mike hot on his tail.

Jessica chuckled, "_Oh my god. _It's like first grade all over again and you're the shiny, new toy."

"Smile!" another girl said taking a photo of Bella, "Sorry. I needed a candid for the teacher."

"The feature's dead, Angela." replied Eric,"Don't bring it up again!"

Soon after Eric walked off, Angela sighed, "Guess we'll have to run an editorial on teen drinking."

Bella decided to contribute, "You know you can always go for eating disorders or speedo padding on the swim team."

"Actually, that's a _good _one." Angela commented.

Jessica agreed, "Krik? _Right? _That's _exactly _what I _thought._"

"We're talking 'Olympic Size'."

The two sat there giggling while Bella just sat there trying to finish her lunch. But not far off, unknown to either of them, sat a small GPX BCDW9815CNP boombox all by it's lonesome. Suddenly, it quickly opened up on all sides, becoming some sort of skeletal, insect-like robot. After checking to see if it was clear or not, it scurried across the floor of the mess hall, avoid any and all human contact, until it was about only a few steps away from where Bella was sitting. At which point it switched on the x-ray feature on it's optics and took a close look inside Bella's book bag. Just when it was about to give up, it finally found the palmtop computer she'd picked up the other day. Fearing it's cover was in danger of being blown, the small robot changed back into it's boombox form and waited for the students to clear out.

The end of the day finally came and not a moment too soon for Bella who couldn't wait to tell Charlie all about it. She of course had to organize some of her belongings before she could leave in her truck. She placed her book bag on the edge of the cargo space and began sorting through her papers when one of the students came speeding out of control toward her. Not thinking straight from sheer panic, she curled up into a beetle position with her hands out in front. She thought she was dead, in fact she should've, but fate had plans for her. When she opened her eyes she saw that she'd been saved by what appeared to be a yellow 1976 Chevrolet Comaro without a driver. Before she could do anything about it, the car just drove off on it's own. The other students didn't bother to noticed it as they were just thankful that Bella was alright.

Charlie stormed into the emergency room to check up on his daughter, "Bella, you alright?"

"I'm _fine, _dad." she calmly said.

"I'm sorry, Bella." said the other student from the parking lot on the stretcher over, "I tried to stop but I panicked."

"I know." she replied, "It's okay."

"_No._" said Charlie, "It's surely as hell _not _okay."

"Dad, it wasn't his fault."

"You could've been _killed. _You understand that?"

"Yes, but I _wasn't, _so..."

The physician had entered the room around this time, "I heard the chief's daughter was in."

Charlie turned in his direction, "Ah, Dr. Cullen."

"Charlie" he picked up the clipboard on Bella's stretcher and read it for a while, "Well, Bella, looks like it's quite a spill. How do you feel?"

"Good." she answered.

Dr. Cullen then had her look into his small flashlight, "You might experience some post-dramatic stress or disorientation, but your _vitals_ look good. No signs of any _head trauma. _I think you'll be just fine."

Bella knew what she was going to say was stupid, but she said it anyway, "You know, it would've been _a whole lot worse _if that yellow comaro wasn't there to shield me."

A puzzled look grew on Charlie's face, "Yellow comaro?"

"Yeah, it was amazing." she answered, "It got to me so _fast_, without a driver even."

"Sounds like you were very lucky." Dr. Cullen commented.

Charlie and Bella later stopped by at the local steak house for a quick , one of the waitresses recognized Bella.

"I just can't get over how _grown up_ you are." the waitress admitted, "And _so_ gorgeous."

"Hey, Bella. You remember _me?_" said an old man just coming around the corner, "I played Santa one year."

"Yeah. Waylon, she hasn't had a Christmas here since she was _four._" Charlie commented.

"I made a big impression, didn't I?"

"You always _do_."

Bella was soon able to recall, "Butt-crack Santa?"

All four of them chuckled as Waylon walked off.

"As soon as you're done, I'll bring you your favorite." said the waitress, "Your dad still has it. _Every _Thursday."

"Thank you" Bella said handing her back the menu.

Charlie was just sitting there cutting his steak when he finally spoke, "We should probably call your mom about your little close call."

"_You _tell her." Bella said,"She'll probably just freak out as well."

Charlie then stopped cutting his steak to hand Bella some ketchup for her fries. Fortunately, she was able to get it herself.

That night in her new room Bella was on the phone with her mother, Renee, who was having difficulty starting her trip with Phil.

Hey, baby." Renee answered from the airport, "So listen, it's spring break, my power cord ran away, _screaming,_ but if everything goes well, we could be moving to Florida."

Bella was glad her hair-brained mother hadn't changed a bit, "I miss you."

"Oh, baby, I miss you to. But tell me more about your school. What are the _kids _like? Are there any cute _guys?_ Are they being _nice _to you?"

"Well, they're all _very _welcoming."

"Uh-oh." Renee could tell these sort of problems, "Tell me _all _about it."

"It doesn't even matter."

"Yes it does, honey."

"I've got homework to do. I'll talk to you later."

"Okay. I love you."

"Love you to."

Bella didn't enjoy keeping stuff from her mother, but just the very thought of her reaction to something like a living car was too much. Bella lied down to try getting a grip, but more she tried to fight it, the more the image of that yellow comaro haunted her. Unfortunately, _that _was the least of her problems. Just outside her window, in the bushes on the other side of the street, the small, skeletal robot from school was peeking in on her. Using it's audio-transmitters, it sent out a binary message saying, "Target relocked, now in possession of pubescent female." The message went straight to an even larger robot with a blue/silver color scheme and resembling something of a futuristic satellite.

"Soundwave acknowledges." it spoke in a deep, gravelly tone, "Pursue her retrieve it."


	5. Bee To The Rescue

The next day, Bella's homeroom teacher, Mr. Simmons, was taking the whole class on a field trip to the local greenhouse. Bella stood by the curb, "Eyes On Fire" by Blue Foundation playing on her ipod, hoping to confront the yellow camaro a second time. To her dismay, none of the cars in the school parking lot resembled the one that saved her. She was about to give up and get on the bus when Mike suddenly walked up to her.

"Look at you, eh?" he said playfully, "_You're alive!_"

She shrugged, "Yeah, I know. False alarm I guess."

"Yeah. Hey, I-I wanted to ask you something. I know it's cliche, but...do you wanna, uh, go out sometime?"

Bella thought it over, "_Dating?_"

"Yeah, what do you think?"

"I don't know. Not such a good idea for me. You should ask _Jessica._ I know _she'd_ wanna go with you."

Mike looked over at Jessica handing Mr. Simmons her permission slip. She glanced back, smiling and waving.

Mr. Simmons also noticed the two on the curb, "Hey, you guys! We gotta _go, _we gotta _go!_ Green is _good! Come on!_"

There at the greenhouse, Mr. Simmons demonstrated how to produce tea from various composts in order to teach the class recycling in it's basic form. Bella didn't bother paying any attention, as all she could think about was the camaro. Why did it save her? _How _did it save her? She hopped the tranquil aroma of all the various plants would make this much thinking easier for her, but she'd done Sudoku puzzles with her mother that were a _lot _less complicated.

Jessica suddenly ran up to her, "Guess who just asked me out!"

Bella snapped out of her thinking, "Oh! Uhh...Mike?"

"Yeah. Weird, right? I thought he might ask _you. _It's not going to be weird with _you, _right?"

"No. Zero weirdness. You two go great together."

"I know, right? We should go shopping in Port Angeles before all the _good _dresses get cleaned out."

"Port Angeles? _We?_"

"_Yeah, _I need your and Angela's opinions."

After the field trip, the three went straight down to the clothes store in Port Angeles as Paramore's "I Caught Myself" played on the speakers.

Jessica was trying on a pink dress she found herself, "I like it, but I'm not sure about the 'one shoulder' thing."

"I think it looks good on you." Angela commented.

Jessica smiled, "You're right. It _does _make my boobs look good."

A group of boys past outside the large window complementing her, and the smile suddenly vanished from her face, "_That _is uncomfortable."

Bella shook her head, "It's disgusting."

Jessica quickly regained her confidence and presented herself to Bella, "What do you think? Yes?"

Bella just sat there, "Looks great."

"You said it's not like the last five dresses though."

"I thought they were pretty good."

"Not really into this, are you?"

"I actually really wanna go to this bookstore. I'll meet you guys later."

And like that, Bella had already gotten her things together and was walking off.

At the bookstore, she purchased a hands on guide to Native American lore and culture, hoping to share it with Jacob over weekends. It was getting very fast and she knew Charlie would be getting worried, so she decided to take the quickest shortcut back. On her way, she couldn't help but hear a continuos humming sound. It sounded like a car motor going slowly at a yellow light. She looked around to try and find the source until she bumped into the rim of a cop car.

She quickly jumped back, "Oh my god, I'm _so _sorry. See, I was trying to find my way home and-"

The car lunged forward at her as she fell on her back, "_Whoah! _Hey! Listen, I don't want to cause you any problems, but my dad's the chief, and if he..finds...out...."

One of the car's headlights was extending out of it's sockets as it continued to back her up against another car, at which point it opened up on all sides and sprouted a head and limbs like a turtle. It's face was as grotesque as an angler fish and looked like his fingers were filed down like knifes. Bella was much too afraid to do anything except just sit there helplessly on the roof of the other car.

The thing slammed it's fist on the pavement and began interrogating her, "ARE YOU 'STUDENT NUMBER 839217'?!"

"_What?_"

"_ARE YOU 'STUDENT NUMBER 839217'?!_"

"_Y-yes._"

"WHERE IS THE RADIOSHACK ITEM NUMBER 240713?! _WHERE IS THE DIVICE?!_"

Bella was in too much panic to recall the palmtop she had in her bag. The large robot became enraged and swatted her aside, at which point she pulled herself back together and ran. Bella was a pro at running track back in jr. high, but this wasn't another student chasing after her. She was just about ready to collapse when out of the bushes sped the yellow camaro from yesterday.

It opened the door to it's driver seat and spoke in the voice of a young man, "Come with me if you want to live!"

Bella didn't have time to ask her questions, so she did exactly what she was told and the two sped off as the giant monster changed back into a cop car and pursued them. The chase went everywhere, through ally ways and intersections to abandoned warehouses until it stopped at the very edge of town. The camaro forced Bella out as it changed just like the other robot.

It got itself into a fighting stance and looked down at her, "Go! Find someplace safe! _HIde!_"

Bella ran into an old shack and watched as the two duked it out in broad moonlight. At some point into the fight, the cop car robot noticed her and ejected the small skeletal robot from his rim. Knowing her cover was blown, Bella tried to hide someplace else, but her pursuer had long, skinnier legs and could easily spring itself on her at any moment. Fortunately, she noticed an electric saw laying on the fence close by. She only had one shot to dash over there and get it, which she timed perfectly thanks to her track training. Effective immediately, she lunged forward, grabbed it, switched it on, and threw it straight at the robot, slicing it's head clean off. Without a body to properly function, the now even smaller robot scurried away like a frightened crab. Bella hurried back to the fight and saw that the camaro robot was losing badly. The cop car robot was just about to finish it when Bella threw an active jumper cable at his spine, thus weakening him. Using the chance he had, the camaro robot lifted his opponent high and tossed him into an electrical turbine were he short-circuited and blew to pieces. Afterwards, Bella finally took a good, long look at her savior. It looked like it was built in similar design as regular human being, but it's face seemed some-what insect-like.

She starred more for a while until she finally had the nerve to talk, "H-hi!"

The robot looked down and answered back, "Umm...hello."

"I guess this is where we introduce each other."

"Some other time. Right now, we've got to move." That being said, he shifted back into a camaro and opened his door, "I'd get in if I were you, unless you want to meet _more _of those _things._"

Bella hesitated at first, but somehow knew she was in good hands and got in. And like that, the camaro sped off into the night.

Elsewhere, in a darkened chamber, Soundwave stood with another grotesque looking Decepticon holding a sphere of raw energy in his claws.

Through it's beaked mouth, it spoke, "Well?"

Soundwave answered, "The ore is pure. No contaminants. We can _begin_..."

"Hmm...about time. Having broken protocol, we can expect a _response. _I'd _like _to be ready. _Destiny _is within my grasp, and I'll let nothing and no one deny me now!"

Bella felt uncomfortable just sitting there being driven around by a giant car robot. Several times she wanted to break the ice, but was too hesitant to so much as whistle. All she could think about was how Charlie might react to all of this. Would he _trust _her? Would he think she was _insane? _And what about her _friends?_ Suddenly, she realized they were heading out of town and into the woods.

She began freaking out, "Wait! What are you doing?! Take me _home!_"

"I _can't. _As long as you carry that divice around with you, no other place is safe for _you_ or _anyone_ close by."

She finally remembered the palmtop and reached it out of her bag, "Why can't we just throw this away? Or better yet, just _hand it over?_"

"Not a chance. The information on there is _far _too important to let them have. We need to get it to the _others._"

"Others?"

They finally stopped in an old Baseball field where Bella saw eight more cars come out from behind the trees: another cop car, a Pontiac Solstice GXP, a GMC Topkick C4500, a Hummer H2 Search and Rescue sport utility truck, a 2005 model Ford Mustang GT, a Jeep Wrangler, a Toyota 4WD Hi-Lux camper truck, and a red camaro concept car. As soon as they were all lined up, _they_ shifted and grew into robots as well.

The cop car robot stepped forward, laser pistol at the ready, "Bumblebee. You face _seven _counts of misconduct, gross dereliction of duty and disobying a direct order from a leading officer. Plus sundry violations of Sections Six, Eleven, Fifteen, and Twenty-Two of the Autobot Code of Interplanetary Conflict. Anything you'd like to _say?_"

"Two words..." the camaro answered, "_Siege Mode._"


	6. CyKill's plot

Hyperlinq was finally starting to come around. All he could remember was him and his crew being ambushed by some unknown enemy, the rest was a blank. As his optics re-energized themselves, he could make out that he was in an underground laboratory with about six figures surrounding him.

He suddenly heard a profoundly disgusting voice, "Well, well. Look who's finally awake."

Hyperlinq immediately recognized the voice and looked up, not surprised in the least, "_Cy-Kill._"

A bot of certain tastes, Baron Cy-Kill was once a respected member of Cybertronian high-class society who later became a profitable ally to the Decepticons during the war until he tried to seize power for himself. Afterwards, he went renegade along with his Baroness, Fracture, his cyber-ninja consultant, Cop-Turr, his field commander, Tankor, his "optics and audio-recepters", Fitor, and his top scientist, Dr. Braxis.

"You _remember _me." the former Baron chuckled, "I'm touched."

Hyperlinq scowled, "I remember when you tried to steal the Stone Head crystal from the Rock Lord home world."

"Come now, old friend, we must not dwell _back _on the _past. _We must move _forward _into the _future!_"

The Autobot's scowl grew stronger, "Just what are you up to here?"

Cy-Kill began to explain, "As you can tell, we are, at this very moment, standing on a _gold mine _of some new _Ultra_ energon, which I intend to use for a good cause."

Hyperlinq was not convinced, "For _your _good cause."

"All in the past, Hyperlinq. My _new _plans are to help restore our race to it's rightful place in the universe! However, I need assistance of the..._destructive _type. And _nobody _ever came close to doing it as well as _him._"

A fearful look grew on Hyperlinq's face, "You're not going to-"

"Oh _yes! _We plan to restore _Thunderwing himself!_"

"You're _insane! _That..._thing _took us to the very _edge! _You can't control it, Cy-Kill! You just _can't!_"

"I do not seek to control it, merely guide it..._direct _it. Worlds will _burn _as a mass _sacrifice _that will appease the _spirit _of this planet and return it to it's once and former _glory._"

"You actually _believe _that, don't you?"

"We visited this apocalypse on ourselves. We took something _magnificent _and turned it into a _wasteland!_ And if there is _blame _to be apportioned, Hyperlinq, you must shoulder your due share. You _knew. _You were _warned. _And yet you did _nothing._"

Hyperlinq wasn't known to be a bot of better judgement, but he knew what he stood for and never turned his back ever, "No. He was _wrong. _Sure, he saw where things were going, ahead of the rest of us, maybe...but what he did-to himself-was _not _the answer. It drove him _mad. _And ultimately just _accelerated _the end."

The posh Decepticon renegade brushed all of this off, "There are on endings, Hyperlinq. Just _cycles. _In time, Cybertron will rise anew. In the meantime, we will _finish _what _Thunderwing _started."

Hyperlinq recognized the technology they were using, "You're trying to replicate his _grafting _process, aren't you? Cy-Kill, you can't! You _mustn't-_"

Cy-Kill kicked the reluctant Autobot aside, "_Can _and _have. _Right now your compatriots are providing the necessary _raw materials. _And soon we will _all _be so much _more _than we are now!"


	7. The Autobot Base

Bella was kept in a chamber small enough to be a panic room as the Autobots viewed her from their command room through a camera in a corner of the wall.

Bella held the palmtop up to it, "You _see _this? Right, well, all that 'important' information the Camaro's all worked up over, unless you let me out of here _right now, I'll wipe every bit of it! _Think I'm bluffing, do you? Well, _watch me! _I'll do it...I _will!_"

"_Noisy _creatures, aren't they?" said Wheeljack, the Mustang Autobot, "Still...easily sorted."

"They _are _somewhat _chaotic _beings, but also resourceful and intrepid." Bumblebee explained, "I strongly suggest we _don't _underestimate her, not when you consider _another_ lone human did what we _couldn't _do and tracked the 'Cons to their bunker."

Prowl, the cop car Autobot, loomed over him, "So you say. Nevertheless, Bumblebee, you broke protocol. Direct contact with a native species is an infraction of Sub-Section Six-Alpha of-"

"Forget the rule book for once, Prowl! Look, I know I went against _specific _orders, but, well, given the same circumstances, _I'd do it all over again._ I arrived too late as it was. The life functions of the target had already been _terminated. _The 'Cons clearly _hadn't _found what they were looking for, as they'd left an operative in the field to see _who, _if anyone, came sniffing around. I managed to temporarily discourage my jousting partner, at which point I encountered the human, Isabella Swan, who-"

"Had the data storage device. Yes, I understand all that. What I _don't _get is why you saw fit to intervene in the _first _place and risk exposing us _all!_"

"Tell me, Prowl, why are we here?"

"_What?_"

"And I mean literally. Why are we _here, _on this planet? To _save lives. _Okay, maybe we're talking mass numbers, a global scale of species saved, but me, I take it _one life at a time. _When we intercepted that Decepticon pulsewave, I knew that man, whoever he was, could still be saved."

"Only you _didn't _save him. In fact, what you _did _was put yet _another _in the firing line, all so you could give yourself _another _shot at being a hero!"

"It wasn't _like _that. She was _already _in the firing line, I-"

"_Save it. _The only reason you're not in the brig right now is because of what you _claim _is on that computer. You brought her into this, work with her, get the data analyzed, and get _rid _of her."

"Prowl, _wait! _You're going to alert _him, _right?"

"No. Not until I'm convinced there's anything that _remotely _warrants his direct involvement. _Period._"

With that, Prowl stormed out.

Bumblebee turned to his fellow Autobots, "You guys _gotta _believe me! If the 'Cons have engaged _siege mode, _whatever's happening is happing _now! _And whether they've gone rogue or are acting under orders, it means the _same thing...Megatron!_"

Back in town, an officer was showing a photo of the palmtop's original owner to the Inn owner who answered, "Yep, that's him. Odd fella. Wanted that ol' heap away in the far corner, even though I tol' him we had better. Said his name was _Finkleock, _tho I wouldn't put _too _much stock in that."

"Mind if I look inside?"

"Be my guest. Don' reckon Finkleock'll mind none neither. Ah-heh-heh-_huh?_"

Out of nowhere, a pair of F-22 Raptors were flying their way, one pitch black, the other ocean blue. Without warning, they fired a round of missiles at Finkleock's trailer, knocking the two men on their backs. And as quickly as they appeared, they vanished.

Bella was growing even more irritated by the second, "Is anyone there? _Hel-lo? _This is your _last _chance! I'm going to press _erase_...any mo-"

It was just then the image of a handsome young man roughly around her age appeared right in front of her, "Full marks for persistence, but chances are no one's listening."

She jumped back in fright, but was relieved when she recognized the voice as the Camaro robot's, "_You! _Only you're _not _you, are you? Just some kind of hologram."

"More or less. It's holo_matter, _but the general principle is the same. Now what say we get you _out _of here?"

The small room suddenly vanished and was replaced with a more spacial chamber.

Bella was only mildly relieved, "A bigger box. Nice."

"An unfortunate necessity. Your being here at all was conditional on somewhat _limited _access."

"And where is here..._exactly?_"

"This is the Ark, our, uh, spacecraft."

"We're in _outer space?! _But...we _drove _here, didn't we? _All the way!_"

"We did. And you're not...in outer space, that is. You're at the bottom of your local lake. About ten kils bellow surface level. Now. The computer. Please."

Bella looked down at the device and handed it over to the image which surprisingly held it as if someone was actually there.

He took it over to the nearest terminal and hooked it up, "This won't take long. I had Wheeljack prepare an interface ahead of our arrival. I just hope we're not _already _too late."

In another part of the ship, Ironhide, the GMC robot, had already prepared and sent an encrypted message to which the text in the send box translated into "Optimus Prime".


	8. The Brewing Storm

Far above the Jovian world of Terrix orbits the Autobot's Central Command Hub where thousands of brave Autobots, young and old, work round the clock monitoring Decepticon activity and giving out orders to other Autobot cells across the universe. And on the top platform of the main bridge stands the kind and mighty Autobot leader, Optimus Prime, who looks back on the events leading to the war, how his younger brother, Megatron, worked so hard to earn the title of Prime only to end up as Lord High Protector and in turn betray his fellow Autobots by forming the sinister Decepticon faction and murdering their father, Sentinel Prime, when he is suddenly called back to the present by one of his officers.

"_Optimus Prime?_"

"Mm? Oh, _Gears. _Excuse me."

"Sir?"

"What is it?"

The small Autobot handed him his P.A.D.D.(Personal Access Display Device), "Priority _pulsewave _transmission from Earth, your direct attention."

"_Earth?_"

"Small body in the Sol system."

"Right. Yes. _Prowl's _detachment." He read the P.A.D.D. thoroughly, "Decepticon _Infiltration _Unit in _Siege Mode. _Ahead of schedule. Threat level-undetermined. Curious."

"We also received a message buoy from the Calaburn. We've tried hailing her and nothing-just dead space. _Action?_"

"A rogue energy trace detected in the immediate vicinity of _Thunderhead Pass, _missiles launched from roughly the same coordinates? _Gears, _get me _The Wreckers._"

Varas Centralus, a canyon world in the Kol system currently under siege of the Decepticons. In their way stand The Wreckers, a highly-trained, well-organized strike force made up of the most gifted Autobot troopers headed up by their field commander, Springer, who was currently fighting another battle over his comm-link.

"Of _course _it's a lost cause. That's why we're _here! Say again? _No. I don't care if it's Phase _Sixty! _We don't cede this world to the Decepticons without a kick and struggle. Listen, _Bluestreak, _get your squad over here _now _or you'll miss all the _fun!_"

It was like battling _seven _armies in a firestorm. There were Decepticons constantly scrambling here and there trying to fight of the Autobots who were using everything they had at their disposal to breach the enemy structure.

Springer radioed his ground troops, "_Scoop, _how's our _storm tunnel _coming?"

"Slowly, Springer. The local rock here is very dense. How the 'Cons got their _Siege Mode _armature placed is beyond me!"

"Honest effort, Scoop. Tell Twin-Twist to keep at it."

"Springer!" yelled the large Wrecker, Roadbuster, "_Ops-Command! _It's urgent."

"Isn't always? Give it here." He grabbed the radio from Roadbuster, "_Yes? No. _Direct from _Prime? _What about _Varas? _Alright, but I _hate _leaving a battle half-fought." He tossed it back, "Pull 'em _out, _Roadbuster. We're being _redeployed._"

"To?"

"_Home._"

Hyperlinq struggled to break free of Cop-Turr and Fracture, "This thing, it's not a containable quantity. It's a _force of nature. _You can't seriously hope to direct it like some guided missile. It'll _overwhelm _you, roll right _over _you! It's just too _big._"

Cy-Kill continued to brush off these warnings and proceeded to hook himself up in an uplink chair, "I understand your _awe. _It's how we felt when we first exhumed the entity from the depths into which it fell. But it _can _be done. The Neuroscape is void, all trace of violation of sentience _burned out _in the last, flailing rampage." A stream of wires slithered out of the chair's headrest and plugged themselves into the back of Cy-Kill's head, "Via the uplink, I can provide rudimentary impulses and navigational prompts. The rest, well, it'll be a case of doing what comes _naturally._"

Hyperlinq struggled even harder, "_No! _If you let it _loose, _there'll be no stopping it! You can't just turn it on and off. It'll consume everything, _you _included!"

"I think not. Fitor, Dr. Braxis, _rouse _the entity!"

"This has gone far _enough!_" With a burst of strength, Hyperlinq knocked his holders aside and proceeded to fight off the other renegade Decepticons, but was quickly subdued by Tankor and fell out cold.

Cy-Kill was disappointed, "I wanted you to see this so much, Hyperlinq, to understand what will be, but your negativity is starting to _grate. _Fracture, Tankor, put him with the others. The Polydermal Abrasion process is long, painful and arduous, Hyperlinq. You'll have plenty of time to reflect on your general _lack _of faith."

And like that, Hyperlinq was carried off into the caverns to join his crew.

"Cy-Kill!" Dr. Braxis reported, "Ultra-energon levels at fifty percent and rising. It _won't _be long now!"


	9. We're In This Together

Bella just stood there as the Camaro robot's human holoform uploaded the information from the palmtop on to the terminal computer.

She finally spoke up, "So...what's _siege mode? _What does it mean to _Earth?_"

The holoform just finished uploading the images of a high-tech structure, "The Decepticons are specialists in _infiltration. _They dig in and then slowly destabilize the geopolitical infrastructure, fomenting global _anarchy. _Siege Mode's a protective military configuration, usually adopted during _Phase Five. _I've only seen it once before and, well, it's _not _pretty."

"Is there a Phase _Six?_"

"Trust me, you _don't _want to know. Strange thing is, not only is it way too early for Siege Mode, there appear to be _two _distinct command bunkers, one in Oregon and this one in, ah, _Nevada._" He zoomed in for a look at the interior, "And there's more. Somehow, he got _inside._"

The image on the screen depicted hallway after hallway of damaged machinery and scattered rubble.

Bella leaned closer toward the screen, "Looks abandoned."

"I know, but if I'm going to convince Prowl and the others what we're up against, I need _more._"

"Just so I've got this straight, normal procedure is for these Decepticons to establish a secure hideout and do whatever they do from there, right?"

"Right."

"So...why'd they _move?_"

Over in Riverside, California, police officers were investigating with the local news team standing by, "...And while details are sketchy, the authorities insist this is an accident rather than an incident, though exactly what caused the destruction of Auto Solutions and the surrounding buildings remains-"

The anchorwoman was cut off by what sounded like the hum of jet engines. Everyone looked up to see a large B-2 Spirit Stealth Bomber just zooming over head as it unloaded one of it's bombs. The impact did away with whatever was left of the establishment and caused everyone to duck for cover. As the smoke cleared up and the bomber zoomed away, the anchorwoman scrambled to her cameraman, "Did you _get _that? Tell me you _got _that!"

Bumblebee's human holoform was in complete shock and awe, "_No! _Out of the question. I _can't! You _can't!"

Bella tried to convince him otherwise, "Why _not? _You said you need to know _more, _and why they moved base could be _it. _The answer could be _right there _in Nevada and I can help you get it!"

The holoform leaned back on to the terminal and Bumblebee spoke again, "No. It's one thing to have passively involved you, quite another to _knowingly _place you in what would undoubtedly be _extreme _peril."

"_What _peril? You said yourself that it's abandoned. Plus, our mystery man got in and out safely. We know _that _for a fact!"

"I'm sorry. I appreciate what you're offering to do for us, but nothing can justify such a risk."

Bella walked directly up to the holoform, "Two words..._Siege Mode._"

The holoform stood silently for a while and finally answered, "I...need a moment." And as fast as it appeared, it vanished.

Just outside Bella's holding chamber, the real Bumblebee was shaking his robotic head, trying to decide what he should do.

"Need a _second opinion, _'Bee?" said a voice from the corner.

Bumblebee looked up in surprise, "_Cliff!_"

It was his best friend, Cliffjumper, who shared a similar mold and alt. mode, but was red as oppose to yellow, "Couldn't help but check up on ya, and if there's another option, I _don't _see it."

"I _know. _But this goes against _everything _we stand for. If she's injured, _or worse, _I don't know _what _I'd do except maybe live to regret it the rest of my natural life."

"I don't claim to be the _greatest _authority on tough decisions, but I know this much, a wrong call here and the whole population of this world may _not _live to regret it."

Bumblebee finally made up his mind,"I guess...we're going to Nevada!"

"That's the Bumblebee I know. And if it makes you feel any better, I'm comin' _with _ya." With that, Cliffjumper shifted into his Camaro Concept mode.

"But-"

"_Back-up, _'Bee. Can you honestly say you won't need it?"

"I guess not." The door to Bella's chamber opened wide as Bumblebee shifted into his Camaro mode to let her in, "Let's _Roll!_"

At a gas station in Wyoming, a local mechanic was calling for help on a battered metro bus, "Delores? Yeah, this rolling stock in Bay Nineteen, It's-" when a sudden burst of noise shattered his window and knocked him on his side. When he got up, he looked out and saw that the bus had been reduced to a flaming wreck, "Uhh...never mind."

Just up above, the same two jets zoomed away from the station and radioed back to the Oregon bunker, "Next?" to which their leading officer answered, "The Nevada bunker..._Bury it!_"


End file.
